


Trying Something New

by aspentgladiator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentgladiator/pseuds/aspentgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to try more roleplay. Dean is a little hesitant when he hears what Cas has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

"Really, Cas. A cheerleader."

"We already tried the babysitter and the pizza man."

"Yeah but at least that time I got to be the pizza man. Seriously? A cheerleader?"

"You’ve never been bothered by wearing tight clothing before, Dean."

Castiel held the uniform, a v-neck and short shorts, out to his boyfriend Dean Winchester.

"I just want you to try."

Dean felt his heart being pierced by the blue of Castiel’s eyes and gave in, taking the uniform with him to the bathroom. When he’d finished changing, he understood why Cas wanted this. The shorts not made his ass look perky, but his cock barely fit in them as it was. Before he’d finished putting the shirt on, he heard a shuffling noise on the floor and the door shut. On the tile floor of the bathroom were a pair of pom poms. Dean rolled his eyes and picked them up, opening the door just barely before shouting “FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!” and kicking the door open.

Cas was startled as Dean stormed out in the uniform, waving the pom poms around like a pro. “C-A-S-T-I-E-L! He saved me from eternal Hell!” Dean did a high kick and shook his ass at Cas, who was rolling all over the bed in a fit of belly-aching laughter. “H-E-A-V-E-N! You’re never going back again!”

Dean turned and held his pom poms in the air with a smile. “Go Castiel.”

Cas applauded him and sat at the edge of the bed. Dean’s blush was intense, almost feeling as though his freckles could burn off any second. “How was that?”

Cas pulled him by his shirt on top of him. They were both already hard and could feel each other through their clothes.

"Sufficient."


End file.
